


you made your mark on me

by impasgirlfriend



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Light Angst, Oneshot, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impasgirlfriend/pseuds/impasgirlfriend
Summary: based on the lyrics of dress by taylor swift
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 11





	you made your mark on me

They had their secret moments in crowded rooms where there hands would brush just for a moment or they stared into each other’s eyes for a second too long. Everybody thought that they knew them but nobody would’ve suspected that her highness and incarnation of a goddess, Princess Zelda and her appointed knight and the hero chosen by the sword, Link were crushing hard on each other. 

Link was always by Zelda’s side. He barely spoke ever to anyone but she got him to open up to her a little and he slowly became more talkative with her, which Zelda loved because his silence drove her crazy. Through their conversations and journeys spent together they helped each other grow, they made a mark on each other like two golden tattoos bound by the same faith they shared. Sealing away the ancient dark evil that was to come for good.

Zelda didn’t always have these loving feelings for Link, at first she despised him but after he saved her from the yiga clan she promised to give him a chance and he slowly became someone she considered a friend. Maybe even a best friend. But then it really hurt when she realised she was crushing on her best friend.  
Even in her worst times he could see the best in her, like when she broke down crying in the spring of power while praying in ice cold water, he climbed in, held her and reassured her powers would awaken soon. 

After that any time she was near him her hands would shake as she forced them to hold back from doing anything stupid that would compromise their friendship. Zelda didn’t know if he would repriocate these feelings and she wasn’t gonna take the chance. Although she waited patiently, pining with anticaption for him to make the first move. 

But deep down she knew he would never, a romantic relationship between them would be forbidden and he couldn’t risk losing his job or worse being jailed for making advances on the princess of Hyrule. And ofcourse Link didn’t know Zelda was crushing on him like he was on her. So if he ever thought about trying something the fear of her rejecting him stopped him immediately. 

Zelda did love to fantasise about what could be, so for her 17th birthday party she picked out a dress she imagined would be easy to rip right off her if something was to happen between them. 

The king threw the royal event the day before as on her actual birthday she was to venture to the spring of wisdom to pray. It was a big party, with a few hundred guests.

After the dinner, the band played and everyone was dancing. Zelda sat in her chair and daydreamed about escaping her own party. Link noticed and asked if she was okay. She responded that she would like to go for a walk and get some fresh air. So the two of them slipped out of the dining hall. 

The corridors of the castle were almost empty maybe a knight or two passed them every now and then. Link and Zelda walked in silence. Her hands were shaky, she didn’t know if it was her anxieties for tomorrow or the boy walking alongside her. She would be lying if she said it wasn’t the second one. 

They reached her bedroom and Zelda said she wanted to lay down for a while, Link was gonna stand outside her door and guard but she invited him inside, this wasn’t odd many times they’ve been in there together just talking or Zelda simply wanted him to keep her company in her bedroom, it felt more safe and Link agreed he could protect her better if he was already in the room.

Zelda was all hot in her face, this feeling she thought was inescapable. She sat on the edge of her bed and thought she probably shouldn’t have let Link in because him being there only made the butterflies in her stomach worse. 

She patted the bed to signal for him to come sit beside her. Zelda didn’t even realise she had done that until he was sat next to her. Her hands fiddled in her lap as she looked down at them. In that moment some rush came over and she realised it was stupid to try fight this feeling. Zelda turned to link and cupped his face into her hands and kissed him. Link jumped a little with shock but he quickly settled down and kissed her back. 

Then Link pulled back and he said her name, and it felt like everything just stopped. He very rarely called her Zelda, usually it’s princess or your highness blah blah blah.

Zelda cut him off before he could say anything else and told him she didn’t want him like a bestfriend or just her knight and went in for another kiss. This time there was want in their kiss from both sides. Link wanted to kiss her and never stop. Happiness filled them both as they sat making out on Zelda’s bed. Happiness born for the fact that they both shared the same feelings for each other. 

Quickly Link’s shirt was off and he wanted Zelda’s dress to be too. Zelda chuckled through their kisses and she informed him she only bought this dress so he could take it off.

———————————

Link knew when he woke up from his 100 year slumber he did so just in time, and after his victory in defeating ganon and saving princess zelda, who fought so hard for all those years, she had Link to thank for that he was her lifeline all that time. Link’s drive for defeating ganon was his one and only, Zelda. Their love for each other saved them and when they reunited they picked off right where they left off and he got to wake up by her side every morning for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! we should all thank taylor swift for writing so many songs about zelink tbh, i tried to write more in the moment. sorry if there’s misspelling or wrong grammar i probably should’ve mentioned before english is not my first language lol


End file.
